


Warm Hearts and Frozen Hands

by redgoth



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Hotdaga - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Meet-Cute, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: The North is bullshit and Maizey is cold. But at least the cute neighbor can offer something warm.





	Warm Hearts and Frozen Hands

Sometimes, Maizey regretted moving so… North.

Sure, it snowed in Kansas. Sometimes. Yes, it got cold.

But it didn’t fucking compare to… to _this._ It wasn’t a constant stream of cold and snow and Maizey honestly wasn’t even sure the sun existed anymore, it had been hidden behind a layer of clouds for what had to have been _weeks,_ and her fingers were going to freeze to this stupid shovel.

Shoveling snow was the worst. That was Maizey’s official statement. Snow shoveling? Awful. Bad. Going out into the dreadful weather to make your driveway accessible is stupid. Who needs a job. Who needs to buy groceries. Not Maizey. She’ll just survive on the three cans of chicken soup and bag of croutons she had shoved into her pantry until the sun comes out and the snow goes away.

(“No, you can’t do that, that’s how you die, just shovel the damn driveway.” He friend had sighed over the phone, _audibly_ shaking her head.)

So Maizey was in the snow. It was cold, her pants legs were soaked, and she hated being alive. Just normal Northerner stuff, she thought.

She had only gotten a part of the way done after nearly an hour of work, and she was about ready to call it quits. Her hands ached, her shoulders hurt, and who knows, all her work would probably just get buried back under a foot of snow by tomorrow morning, anyways. Sorry boss, can’t make it to work, got to angry at the snow.

There were footsteps behind her and Maizey turned around as quickly at the icy ground would let her.

Standing at the head of her driveway was her neighbor, a woman she hadn’t had… any conversation with. Nothing past the first ‘hello’ when Maizey was still moving in. She had a jacket in her arms.

“Hi,” she said, smiling shyly, “I just came out to offer you a better jacket, and maybe a cup of hot chocolate, if you’re up for it?”

Maizey stared, eyes wide. The jacket in her hands was far more suitable for the weather than the one on Maizey’s shoulders, thicker and better insulated. She smiled back, just as shy. “I think I would like that.” She said, and her neighbor grinned, offering the arm with the jacket.

“Come with me, then.” She said, and Maizey nodded, leaving her driveway and the piles of unshoveled snow.

“I’m Gebra, by the way.” Her neighbor said. “I don’t think we ever introduced ourselves.”

“I’m Maizey.” She said, nodding her head.

As they walked up Gebra’s driveway, the blonde smiled, pulling open her front door. “It’s nice to meet you, Maizey.” She said, holding the door open. “Welcome to my home.”

Maizey was hit by a waft of warm air, a heavenly feeling after being out in the cold for so long.

Once they were inside, Gebra directed her to the living room, instructing her to take off her jacket and take a seat in front of the fireplace. And Maizey did, draping her jacket on the mostly empty coat rack and taking a seat in the comfy armchair beside the fire.

It wasn’t long after that Gebra returned, two mugs of hot chocolate in hand. She handed one to Maizey, who thanked her gratefully, and took a seat on the floor beside her, leaning against the coffee table.

“Oh,” Maizey said, shifting a little, “you can have your chair back, if you’d like-“

“Oh, no!” Gebra said quickly, shaking her head. “No, it’s fine, you take it, I don’t mind the floor.” She assured, smiling up at her. Maizey’s face felt flushed as she nodded. She took a sip of her drink and oh holy shit this is fucking good.

“This is really good!” She said, and Gebra smiled.

“Thank you.” She said. “It’s my own recipe.”

“Wow,” Maizey whispered into her mug. Gebra laughed, soft and sweet.

They sit together, talking about anything and everything as they drink, and by the time their mugs are empty, it’s been over an hour, and the sun is slowly but surely going down.

When Gebra glanced outside, she gasped, setting her empty mug down on the coffee table.

“We should probably finish shoveling your driveway before it gets too dark, huh?” She said, and Maizey cocked her head.

“We?” She asked, and Gebra laughed.

“Of course! I’m not going to let you shovel the whole thing yourself when you were struggling so much before.” She stood, smiling happily. “I’ll go get my shovel, you put on that jacket.” And then she disappeared further into her house, Maizey watching the hallway.

Well, can’t argue with a cute lady offering to help shovel your driveway, now can you?

When Gebra returned, Maizey was dressed in her coat, a size or two too big for her, and Gebra grinned.

“Shall we?” She asked, offering her arm. Maizey smiled, face flushed, but not from the cold.

“We shall.” She said, linking her arm with Gebra’s and allowing herself to be led from the house.

Shoveling the rest of the driveway was a piece of cake, with two people. And as Maizey hurled a snowball from behind a tree, cackling as Gebra returned fire, a part of her wondered _why_ it took this long to meet her neighbor.


End file.
